


The Fitting

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Gen, so much flirting from rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Seeing as Harry didn't have a tux on hand, Rafe takes him to a shop to get one.  This one-shot is an addition to Chapter 7 of Revenge of the Fallen.





	

Following behind, Harry kept his eyes glued to the road and Rafe’s car. They weren’t on any real time constraint, seeing as they were going to be using Rafe’s private plane, but that didn’t mean they weren’t in a rush. Harry needed to get a tux, and fast, for this supposed black-tie affair. Now they were on their way to a tailor that Rafe knew.

They pulled up to a decent sized building, and Rafe turned off the car and got out of the car. Harry followed, and both were walking towards the tall doors of the building.

Once inside, Harry noticed the suits and tuxes that lined the walls. Most were black, white, gray, and navy blue. However, there were a few in other colors as well. In the other section over, there were dresses.

“Ah Rafe!” a rather tall man practically shouted as he walked over to the two. “How long has it been?” Rafe smiled and shook the man’s hand. “What brings you in?”

"My friend Harry here needs a tux,” he explained. “I couldn’t think of anyone other than you.” They both laughed and it only made Harry feel like an awkward third wheel.

The man looked over at him and extended his arm. “My name’s Marco. Nice to meet you Harry.” They shared a quick handshake. “Now follow me to the back.”

Following Marco, they were led to an area in the back. There was a full length mirror, a fitting room, and a small seating area, as well as some drinks. Rafe took a seat as Harry stood on the small platform as directed by Marco. He started to take his measurements and talked to Rafe.

“So Rafe, how has your family been?” Marco asked.

"Same as always,” Rafe replied, his tone almost acerbic. “My dad recently gave a huge donation to some charities. And my sister’s engaged.”

“I’ve heard, tell her congratulations for me.”

During this, Harry realized that he doesn’t know that much about Rafe. Not only doesn’t he know about the business his family is in, but he had no idea that he had a sister. All he knew was that he had money coming out the ass, and that’s about it. Yet, the same could be said the other way around, and it’s not like they’ve actually had a sit down conversation. They’ve only talked business and nothing else. Hopefully that would change, and maybe it would during the flight.

“You’re awfully quiet Harry,” Rafe noted with a sly smile. “Anything on your mind?”

His face turned a light shade of red. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Rafe or the ways Marco was reaching and grabbing around him. “Sorry love, I got nothing.” Marco raised an eyebrow to his comment, but said nothing of it. “Besides, I didn’t live a life of luxury like you,” he joked. To his surprise, it got a chuckle out of them both.

“Tell me something about yourself then,” Rafe said as Marco moved to another room in search of a tux and shoes. “I’m waiting.”

“Is it your goal to put me on the spot and embarrass me?” Harry hissed, getting off the platform for a moment. He walked over to the side table that held drinks in glasses, taking one for himself and having a quick sip.

Rafe tapped his fingers rhythmically on his thigh. “I’m still waiting.”

“There isn’t much to tell,” he admitted. You bastard he thought. “How about you ask me a question and I’ll answer it. That good enough for you?”

Rafe sat back but before he could answer Marco came in with a few tuxes and boxes of shoes in hand. “You have fairly common measurements for someone of your height.” He handed them to Harry. “Try these on, and whichever one you like best we’ll tailor if needed. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” he said as he walked over to the fitting room.

Getting out of his seat, Rafe walked over to Marco and whispered something in his ear. With a swift nod, he went to another part of a store to get what he asked for. He took a few steps towards the room Harry was in. “What type of family did you have growing up?” he asked.

“A rather simple one,” he replied as he stripped himself. “My dad worked with construction and my mum was a teacher. Oh, and I have two older brothers. That’s it.” He decided to try on the black tux he was given, since he knew he would prefer it out of the others. He put the white dress shirt on first, buttoning it up quickly, and then the pants and belt. He didn’t put on the jacket yet, seeing as he couldn’t get the cuffs of his dress shirt buttoned. He was never particularly good at that. After he got the shoes on he stepped out.

“Your cuffs,” Rafe noted.

Harry let out a small nervous chuckle. “Yea, I tried but I couldn’t do it. Help me?” He held his one arm out, and quickly buttoned it. They did the same for the other. “Thanks,” he said as he slid the jacket one.

“You’re welcome.” They both walked over to the mirror and eyes were all on Harry. “What do you think?”

Other than the fact that the arms of the jacket were slightly too long, it was perfect. “It’s really nice.”

In that moment, Marco finally returned with a black satin tie in hand. “Sorry for the wait, there’s a situation going on.” He handed the tie to Harry, glancing him up and down. “Now I’m sorry and I’ll fix those arms in just a moment. Please excuse me.”

He let out another nervous laugh. “I never learned how to tie a tie either.”

“What did that family of yours even teach you?” he joked. “Hand it to me.” With his nimble fingers, he wrapped the tie around Harry’s neck. In a few quick moments, he got it into a simple knot, and slowly tightened it. There was something so intimate about the situation. “There you go,” he smiled.

Again Marco returned and Harry and Rafe took their respected positions. He pulled out a needle and thread, and adjusted the arm lengths. He went slow to make sure everything was perfect. “Nice and sharp,” he said once he was finished. “How does it look Harry? Rafe?” Both looked at Harry’s reflection in the mirror.

"It’s amazing,” Harry said.

“Perfect, just as always,” Rafe said as he stood up.

“I’m glad. I’ll see you two up front.” Marco told them.       

As Marco left for the final time, Harry went to the fitting room and changed back into his regular clothes. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Walking out, he met with Rafe and both went to the register up front. Harry’s eyes widened with he saw the total pop up.

$852.37. While he’s seen an amount like that in person before, and has even spent it himself, that much for a tux seemed ridiculous. Then again, for Rafe this is probably normal, especially since he’s paying.

“You two are always welcomed back,” he told them as he handed Rafe the receipt. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” they both said as they walked out of the building to Rafe’s car. Harry took his tux to the back of Rafe’s car. He noticed his partner had already taken his seat behind the wheel, and walked up to his window to talk to him for a moment.

“So when do I have to pay you back?” Harry asked. Part of him knew the answer already, but he wanted to make sure. He didn’t need a debt hanging over his head.

Rafe smirked. “Don’t worry about it.” He noticed the way Harry was looking over at him. “I mean it. Just think of it as a present from me to you.”

“Some present. Honestly, I’d prefer a nice dinner,” he joked.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Harry went to his motorcycle, and followed Rafe as they drove to their final destination. Rafe’s private jet.  

**Author's Note:**

> @Myself when are Rafe and Harry gonna get together?


End file.
